


The Quill Chronicles

by Storycollector



Series: The Spirits of the Past, Present and Future Stories [1]
Category: Ever After High
Genre: Alexandrian library, Brothers Grimm, Fairy Tales, Folk Tales
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-16
Updated: 2017-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 01:45:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4588326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Storycollector/pseuds/Storycollector
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>“You can’t start out again in life, that’s a carriage ride you only take once, but with a book in your hand, no matter how confusing and perplexing it might be, once you’ve finished it, you can always go back to the beginning; if you like, you can read it through again, in order to figure out what you couldn’t understand before, in order to understand life.” </p><p>by Orhan Pamuk</p>
    </blockquote>





	1. 331 BBC

**Author's Note:**

> “You can’t start out again in life, that’s a carriage ride you only take once, but with a book in your hand, no matter how confusing and perplexing it might be, once you’ve finished it, you can always go back to the beginning; if you like, you can read it through again, in order to figure out what you couldn’t understand before, in order to understand life.” 
> 
> by Orhan Pamuk

331 BC

The tent was filled with high ranked officers of the Macedonian king’s army. Mostly Greeks but there were also Egyptians and Persians. They all looked at their king and two men kneeling in front of the basileus. 

The young king stood in all his pride, a physical god in his gilded armour and surrounded by aura of power and invincibility. When he spoke up, the whole world listened for he was making history. 

“For your loyalty, bravery and your services to the crown, I hereby proclaim you to be the rulers of the lands beyond the veil, the kings of the realm of myths. Your title shall be bibliobasileos. You shall bow to no one except to me and my descendants. Stand up, Miltiades and Aigidion, bibliobasileos, lords of the storyworld.”

After the ceremony he took them to his personal chambers in the largest house prepared especially for the young ruler. He poured them delicious wine and after the toast he stepped on to his balcony. Down under was a small but buzzing town. Alexander looked to the horizon and made a wide circle with his hand. 

“One day there will be a great city. And in this city will stand a library. The greatest library the world has ever seen and I want you to establish the same place in the other world. It will be the haven of knowledge and power, its fortunes will amaze generations to come. It will connect both worlds and it will help me on my journey to become the supreme ruler of all worlds. Just as the prophecy says. You shall help me build it. I feel the destiny itself has made our paths to cross.” “As you wish, our king,” said the brothers in unison. They laughed as their returned to celebrate with other officers.


	2. Beautiful beasts

Beatrice was out collecting herbs and berries. As spice for food and ingredients for spells and potions. As she strolled through the forest, skimming the ground and bushes, she felt the presence of one of her companions. She didn’t know which one as she wasn’t able to recognize one soul from another but she knew it was one of her friends, her family. Not by blood but by ties transcending time and space. 

As she crept through the thicket to meet with one of her friends, she saw a pair of unicorns standing on a shore of a lake. The water body built a lovely lagoon there and the wild animals used the place to drink water or to cool themselves down. Then she saw him. It was Miltiades, the older and taller of the brothers she travelled and lived with. 

He stood half naked in the water talking soothingly to the horned stallion and mare, avoiding eye contact to show his peaceful intentions. Then one of the equine creatures mustered enough courage to come closer. One step at a time, until it reached the man. After the unicorn sniffled his hand, Miltiades made two steps closer to the unicorn’s side and slowly reached for the unicorn’s neck. The animal flinched at first but Miltiades tried it again. He was successful the second time. 

Bea almost forgot to breath. She was lost in the moment, admiring the beauty of the scenery. The rays of sun glistening on the unicorn’s mane, on the waves as well as on Miltiades’s long seal brown hair. 

She was silent, careful as not to startle the timid horned creatures and her friend, too, for that matter. Although he might have known that she’s here already, Beatrice suspected that he and Aigidion weren’t that good at sensing the souls of others like she and Laura. She was about to slid back among the shades when Miltiades turned to her smiling. She blushed slightly ashamed of staring at him so shamelessly. 

“Come,” he gestured with his head towards the horned horses. “They won’t bite you,” he laughed. Bea’s cheeks turned even brighter red from embarrassment: “I’m not afraid.” And leaving the basket on the ground, she walks into the water to prove it. 

“I thought they come only to virgins,” she breathed out. “Some do but there are those that don’t mind if you bed someone as long as you don’t scare them.” Like with other myths. There were so many stories and many were populated by the same creatures. Sometimes the creatures only shared a name though and a population from one tale could be vastly different from a group of the same beasts from another one. 

Miltiades takes her hand and her heart skips a beat. They both reach out to pet the elegant equine beast. The long horn was impressive but the animal didn’t sense any threat and stayed calm. She stroked its muzzle while gazing into its dark but tender eyes.


	3. 340 BC

On a hill over the city of Delphi climbed three boys on the verge of manhood. One of them was a young prince with great ambitions and his two friends who asked him to come to an abandoned place because they wanted to tell him something only he was supposed to hear. The young prince was suspicious of why no one else was allowed to hear it but he trusted only a handful of people and these two were among them. 

The hill wasn’t high but the landscape surrounding it was so flat one could see far in the distance. Down there were herds of goats feeding on short grass and brown bushes and gardens of olive trees. But they weren’t here to simply admire the view. His suspicion proved right when his friends turned to him, their faces knotted with worry and anxiety. Alexandros was confused by his friends’ secrecy. They were usually straightforward and outgoing, this shyness didn’t suit them at all. 

The young king frowned. For a fraction of minute he felt worried he was betrayed by his best friends. Alone on this place, no one would hear his screams and who would suspect those two of hurting him. Then he shooed those poisonous thoughts, a mindset surely inherited from his mother, away. Miltiades and Aigidion would never hurt him. Even now they looked more embarrassed of something than threatening. Still he must be careful, trusting those under your command too much is equally as bad as trusting too little.  
Then after the brothers exchanged some glances about who should start Miltiades said: “We’re glad you came with us. I know it’s weird but we have to tell you something.” Aigidion chimed in: “That’s why we took you here. Because we don’t want to tell it anyone else and we don’t even know if it will work.” “Right. We have actually never tried it before with anyone else because we decided that if there’s someone we should tell it to, it’s you,” finished older Miltiades for his brother.

Alexandros grew more and more confused. Confused and curious. “What? What is it?” The brothers looked at each other. Nervous and still unsure if they really shall entrust their big secret to their friend and ruler. The words they finally uttered, struck him to the core: “We can enter the realm of gods.”

Alexandros stared at them. They didn’t seem drunk and the king wasn’t aware of his companions having explored the Elysian mysteries. Nor were they ghosts returned from the Underworld. They stood alive and well right in front of him. “Show me, how you do it then,” he said hesitantly as he didn’t know what to expect. Nothing happened. That’s what Alexandros thought at least. His friends just stood there. They closed their eyes and seemed to be concentrating on something though. 

Then it was as if the whole world blinked. The surroundings around him became blurrier as if he had tears in eyes but only for a slice of moment. Then the landscape around him cleared up again. The brothers opened their eyes at the same time. “Did it work,” asked Miltiades and everyone looked around.

They were on the same hill as before. But the surroundings have changed. The buildings were different. Bigger, wider , more decorated. The herds of goats were guarded by satyr shepherds and olive trees were watered by nymphs. Alexandros couldn’t believe his eyes. He closed them. He opened them again. Everything was still there. He turned to his two friends and saw their boyish grins. Finally they found someone they could entrust their secret to. 

A figure flew towards them in high speed “Hello, boys,” yelled a small man with winged sandals at them. “I see you’ve brought a visitor with you.” “Hello Hermes, this is Alexandros, our prince and friend. We’ve told you about him,” waved Miltiades back. Hermes understood: “The crown prince of the mortals in the other world.” Alexandros bowed down: “It’s an honour to meet an Olympian.” 

Hermes made a salto in the air and smirked: “Thank you for your kind words, king of Macedonia.” “They will be even kinder if you take me to your king and the lord of everything. Zeus.” “I would do it, however Zeus is gone. Maybe chasing a lovely lady in a swan form or raining upon a fruitful lap in golden drops,” Hermes laughed. “He leaves and returns as he pleases,” shrugged the little man hovering in the air.

The not-very-tall god proceeded to show off his flying abilities leaving the three mortals waiting when he’s had enough of air acrobatics. The brothers were growing bored of Hermes games, Aigidion cleared his throat: “Alexandros, I recall you wanted to visit the Delphi temple to ask the oracle about your future.” The young prince lit up: “Yes, I want to know what glorious thread the Moiras and lady Fortuna have woven for me.” “That can be arranged. According to my knowledge the fair Apollo hasn’t left the temple today. Let’s ask him if he grants you the permission to enter,” said Hermes and flew off. The three men followed him by foot. 

The Delphi temple was a place that existed on both sides of the universe. But whereas the ‘real’ Delphi temple was supposed to be a housing for a deity but was only a symbol of the sun god’s power, the temple in the realm of mythic figures was the real place where the god Apollo along with his priests and priestesses lived. 

As expected of the god of light, Apollo had thick golden hair, the aspect of gold emphasized by the thin golden crown he worn. Clad in a white, long flowing robe which showed only his toned and tanned arms and face. He came to the porch of his own temple to greet the visitors. 

When the trio arrived to the temple Apollo bobbed his head slightly, a gesture of one mighty man acknowledging the might of another and said to Alexandros: „It is unusual for a mortal to appear to a god. But you aren’t common mortals,“ he gave the brothers Miltiades and Aigidion a penetrating stare. 

After that he turned back to Alexandros: “You may enter, mortal prince. If you’re lucky, goddess Fortuna will speak to you through one of my maiden priestesses today. The message may concern you, your land or your descendants. Whichever it is, it’s solely up to you to find out.”

The Macedonian prince didn’t wait for more and walked into the temple. He stopped right in front of the stage the altar stood on. The altar sounds like a term for something magnificent and lavish when in truth it was a simple wooden stool next to a hole. A constant purplish and bluish smoke was coming from the hole in the floor. 

The stool was prepared for a priestess, as the trio learned when a maiden of uncertain age came. She was dressed in long flowing robe, similar to Apollo’s but made from cheaper materials. The woman sat on a stool while murmuring special incantations and inhaling a lot of the strange smoke. The prince and his friends watched her face turning red and sweaty. Then the priestess began swaying from side to side, the words getting more and more incomprehensible. Her eyes rolled inside her head leaving only the whites visible – she was in trance. 

The head of the oracle very slowly turned towards the three friends, her unseeing eyes were aimed into the space but the young men were feeling unsettled as if she looked straight into their heart. The Priestess spoke in husky voice, her throat coarse by all the smoke that entered her lungs during her whole life.  
“You are going to rule the world.” 

The boys, future king of Macedonia and his loyal companions, stood there petrified. They have just heard a real prophecy. Many pilgrims have wandered to the temple of Delphi to hear what destiny awaits them and here they are standing near the god Apollo himself in his very own home.   
That evening Alexandros celebrated as if he was already crowned the king of all mankind. The fate has spoken after all. His success was written in the stars. The prince, who became the king, would later encourage his servants and soldiers during his conquests with the words that the oracle has claimed him to be invincible but that was a lie. As he learned there was a foe even the powerful basileus couldn’t defeat. Death itself.


	4. The Origins - part 1: Miltiades and Aigidion

In one wealthy household a son was born. He was big and strong even as a child but the strength of muscles was accompanied by the strength of mind. A year later the family was granted another blessing, another boy. Fair haired and leaner than his darker and larger brother, but he, too, was gifted in many areas. They grew up together and although the family had more children after them, these two were the closest both in age and in hobbies. One thing that united them most was their greatest ability. It wasn’t a talent for playing lyra nor archery. The boys learned that they could enter the world of stories. 

Their father being a rich and noble man, the boys had to be given the best education. The best teacher of the time was the famed Aristotle. Himself being the student of Plató who was pupil to genius Socrates. There they met another boy, the handsome prince Alexandros the son of king Phillipos of Macedonia. 

Together they travelled the world and conquered land after land. With Alexandros ingenious war strategies and the brothers ability to go to the world of stories, they brought down the great Persian empire to its knees. For significantly weakening the Persian army the brothers (and their descendants) were granted the right to govern the worlds of stories. To seal the connection between the realms, Alexandros founded a town, a library, that had a sister town on the other side. 

But one day the high king and their best friend died and the court was torn with fights over who shall be the next ruler of the vast empire. Eventually the land got split between Alexander’s most trusted generals and blood relatives. The brothers had no intention to seize the throne and patiently waited for someone who would reunite the kingdoms and lead all the nations to a bright future. Then they would pledge their allegiance to their new king.

But no one was great enough to reach to the level of Alexander. The Empire survived for years, divided into several smaller kingdoms until a new power came along. The Roman Empire. At this time the brothers have long discovered that their powers granted them another gift. The gift of long life. They were still working as soldiers, in armies of both real and story monarchs, but they stopped waiting for their new king, choosing to remain independent of any real world power instead. Their decision was bold but they saw the rise and fall of empires and kings and knew that none land nor ruler would surpass Alexandros and even he was a mere mortal. 

People weren’t the only ones to perish. The Alexandrian library in the real world was burnt down. Accidents, attacks of raiders, whatever the cause, the fire has consumed many a worthy scroll over the years and eventually it perished forever. The other side with its own library did have to encounter its own challenges but it survived and continues to flourish even today. 

Days came and went and Miltiades and Aigidion met two women who miraculously possessed the same world travelling abilities. Their names were Beatrice and Laura. Those two later became godmothers of the ladies who served as sources of the inspiration for famous poets Dante and Petrarca. 

The girls spent their time helping the poor, the ill and generally everyone needy. When they saw the wandering mercenaries they decided to join them on their never ending journey through the worlds.

During the Middle Ages the brothers decided to change their names to better fit among the people and story characters of the time. Miltiades has become Milton and the former Aigidion was Giles now. 

Because they assumed they weren’t ordinary humans and they could interact with the story characters directly, they began to call themselves after the instrument used for writing. The Quills travelled together, lived together and shared their happy and sad moments. They observed the changing worlds, sometimes helping the inhabitants, sometimes keeping in seclusion. But their peaceful life was soon to be interrupted. One day the women were killed by an old enemy of theirs. Surprisingly while their bodies died, their spirits continued to exist but they were very weakened and couldn’t find their companions, nor talk to them. 

Deeply saddened by the loss of their loves, the brothers have continued their quest for watching over the story worlds. They met many authors and artists during their lifetime and one day they befriended the Brothers Grimm, scholars and collectors of folk tales. The Quill siblings supported their research and, as a tribute to the linguists, they took their surnames.

Some years after they have met the Brothers Grimm, Milton and Giles founded the school for the fairy tale characters – the Ever After High. The school still exists but the co-headmasters had a major falling out with each other recently.   
But that is another tale...


	5. The Origins – part 1.5: How the Alexandrian Library was built

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s not a chapter of any of the bigger works but it does fill a gap in the story. What happens to Zelda and the students from Ever After High in the present has connection to the events of the past. But there’s more than that. The Library is a world of its own with stories of its own. It’s not just the Characters who go on adventures. If you’re interested in the Librarians look for The Library at the End of the World on Wattpad and Inkitt.

After the basileos of Macedonia and later Persia learned about the powers of two of his friends and commanders and after he decided to build a library that would treasure all human known knowledge, he sought a way how to establish such a institution in the realm of tales and deities as well. 

He didn’t want the library to be build near any specific god’s shrine nor in a land of a story. The library was supposed to be above any and all stories. Having it under a god’s protection would make that entity more important than others and Alexandros valued equality among the folks he conquered. 

Together with Miltiades and Aigidion he came to a workable solution. Alexandros wrote how he envisions the library to be built and he let his family members, friends and loyal subordinates read it. Those who couldn’t read listened to someone else reading it for them. That way a quasi story was created. Of course that story was further strengthened through construction and running of the real world Library. 

It worked. Where used to be empty space between tales was now a continent with a scrawny population that was to grow into massive settlement in ages to come. The continent was named after its creator Iskandaria and the handful of huts was the beginning of what will become the Bibliopolis city one day. The brothers, who were officially appointed as the rulers of the newborn continent since Alexandros couldn't enter the world of stories on his own, have observed how the building of the library goes and began recruiting first librarians. So the Library grew and prospered on both sides of the Veil of Imagination.

Time went by and even if the piece of pergament the king wrote is lost to the world for ever, even if the scrolls and walls were burned down, the memory of the real world’s Alexandrian Library has been passed from generation to generation and it survives to this very day sustaining the city and the Great Library itself.


	6. The Origins – part 2 Laura and Beatrice

There were times when the Christians were only an insignificant religious sect. They weren’t even persecuted yet. Back in those times there was a community where the Jews that decided to follow the teachings of Jesus Christ have welcomed their Roman brothers to live with them. Both folks formed a small community that helped each other. With years they have developed unique hierarchy, changing some customs and celebrations to fit their new state of living in the process. 

The community was so close knit that everyone knew everyone and their children. So much the offspring was practically raised together, no matter their cultural origin. They weren’t Romans and Jews anymore, they were all Christians. Our story is about two girls who lived among these people. Laura was of Jewish origin and Beatrice was of Roman ancestry. They were perhaps the very first to have such names. Maybe not. 

The girls considered each other a sister. When they grew up they have visited other Roman cities and met with different people. Later they travelled to Egypt and Greece. And faithfully following Jesus’s example, they have helped the poor and the hurt. They slowly developed their healing and other abilities which they considered a gift from God.  
Later they encountered two cocky young men (Meltiades and Aigidion) who have shown them that they are even more special than they thought. Together they visited Jesus. That way Laura and Beatrice learned that there is more than one world but the other plane isn’t the heavenly kingdom but a place where the stories take place. They saw angels – the soaring as well as the fallen ones. 

The two women and the two men got along really well. So well, in fact, that they have decided to create a sanctuary just for the four of them. A world among worlds where they could hide when the other beings of the universe tire them out. 

One day Laura and Beatrice were once again travelling alone. Unfortunately they were ambushed and murdered by an old enemy of the Quills. All this happened before the realm of fairy tales came to existence. 

They lost their lives but somehow their souls were preserved. However they couldn’t appear whenever and wherever they wanted. Their spirits were too weak so they had to wait for someone to summon them. Years passed and the spirits found out that the certain someone is a little girl. One that saw them and could summon them on a whim. She was able to travel from reality to stories and back. And all the other usual Quill stuff. And she was able to summon one more spirit. Alas that tale will be told later...


	7. The Origins part 2.5 – Terra Littera

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three years ago on June 17th I wrote my first Ever After High fanfiction. It was the first short story where I introduced my original character Zelda Tolkien. This text isn’t about her (technically in a sense everything that is about Quills is about Zelda as well) it’s about the land Terra Littera.

Long ago two brothers – Miltiades and Aigidion – have met two young women who grew up together like sisters – Laura and Beatrice. Those four have become very good friends and one day they decided to make a land of their own. They succeeded in bringing one into existence. 

Where used to be void space appeared a new realm ready to be inhabited by life. For not all storyworlds are born the moment an author’s mind puts together a story and his/her hand puts the story on paper. However the world not being connected to a certain story they had to make an artificial connection to preexisting stories not unlike the ones that bind the Great Library to the rest of the storyverse. This bond between one story or even a whole genre and the newly created world serves as a sort of an anchor for a Quill-constructed realm.

The quartet named this land Terra Littera, The Land of Letters. It was their home, a sanctuary. They didn’t connect the realm to only one single genre, instead they anchored it to mythology, folk tales and folk songs at the beginning. 

Terra Littera was the place where the love between Miltiades and Beatrice, and Laura and Aigidion respectively, blossomed. They lived together happily until one day the women traveled to some far away land where they were murdered. 

Miltiades and Aigidion were mourning them for a long time. But they realized they can’t spend the rest of their lives grieving and so they came up with new projects and continued to watch over the storyworlds and the real world. 

At first the folk tales came and went. Those stories changed a lot with time because they weren’t written down and each narrator has told them a bit differently. And sadly a number of them disappeared forever because there wasn’t anyone to tell them anymore.

One day the Quills met two young German law students who were interested in folklore and language. Their goal was to write down the oral stories so the traditional German culture may be preserved. Miltiades (now Milton) and Aigidion (who has become Giles) have shown their support and encouraged other authors from other countries to do the same in order to save as many the tales as possible lest everyone forgets them.

The Germans were mortals and eventually passed away as any human mortals would do but their work hasn’t been forgotten and eventually its fame spread into the whole world. In honor of their human friends, Milton and Giles took the surname Grimm. 

Nonetheless all actions have their consequences. As the folk tales became more famous, the readers, authors and the Quills learned that some are more suitable for children while the others are darker and scarier and thus more suitable for adults. 

The Grimm brothers mused about this development and finally decided to divide the Terra Littera into two separate parts, two realms. One half was meant for the fairy tales, nursery rhymes and other children stories to live in. The other half was for the horror stories, gothic novels, all the tales too gory and dark.  


They named them The Land of Ever After and The Land of Dread.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you read the whole thing, then let me thank you first. Secondly I want to tell you that yes, my canon divergent eah worldbuilding involves the fact that the lands of fairy tales and monsters (worlds where the schools Ever After High and Monster High stand) used to be one land that got later split into halves. Zelda doesn’t know this yet but she will find out eventually.


End file.
